


How I Married a Vampire

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bears, Biting, Courtship, Curses, Demons, Dragon-Blooded, Elves, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa the Bear, Ridiculous, Shapeshifting, Vampires, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Terushima Yuuji is the new Dragon King, and everyone wants him to find a spouse. He, however, doesn't want. But when a strange Vampire Emperor barges into his castle, Yuuji finds himself in a tight spot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Terushima Week 2017, prompt Fantasy. It doesn't really make sense but there's a whole aesthetic going on here.  
> Honestly if you don't think to either Brave or "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" I don't know what to do.

Terushima stared at the marble floor in front of him, his head bent, his breathing coming in short, hard puffs. Finally. _Finally_. He first felt his hair bend slightly, then the cold of the metal against his skin, and at last, the weight of the crown.

“Stand up, Ô Dragon King. Long live the King!”

His heart was beating hard and fast, ready to live his chest. He had prepared for this moment his whole life, and eventually his Father had considered him worthy. Now he was receiving his crown, his kingdom and his people.

Bobata, looking dignified in his priest clothes golden and white, was standing beside the throne. Slowly, Terushima rose and turned to face the crowd. The Demon King was standing there and looking at him, his face made out of hard coal expressionless. Ushijima had always been a weird guy, becoming Demon King hadn’t really helped his case. Oikawa and his Elves were there too, flowery and delicate, contrasting completely with Ushijima. Daichi, King of the Shapeshifters, was staring at him as if to determine his worth.

*

Okay so maybe being Dragon King wasn’t that cool. He still couldn’t escape his duties, which included an incredible amount of paperwork. Even the diligent Hana was groaning about it. And everyone was pressuring him for marriage – his father, the people, Bobata, Numajiri who was getting tired of attending to his endless harem, and of course the ones who wanted to get into an alliance with his nation. So far, he’d met with a diabolically beautiful demon, Semi Eita, Oikawa had sent Hanamaki Takahiro, and Daichi the shrewd and terribly beautiful Shimizu Kiyoko. The fact that _he_ didn’t want to marry yet didn’t seem to matter to anyone. Hell, they were even preparing the ceremony already, and he could walk down the aisle this instant. (He wouldn’t, of course. But he could.)

He was considering taking a pause when Runa knocked at the door and entered without waiting for his answer. She was pale and trembling.

“Runa?! What happened?” he asked, running up to her – hell, he was a knight before being a king!  
“A… A visitor for you”, she answered. “He says he’s the Vampire Emperor, King of the South Tribes and Beholder of the Sacred Flame. He said… He said if you didn’t accept his proposition, he’d burn the country to the ground.”

Terushima felt the blood leave his face. As far as he knew, vampire tribes had been disorganized since the death of Silas the Great. And no one had had enough magical power to wield the Sacred Flame, a most renowned sword that each and every one feared.

“Let him in”, Terushima said, trying to control his voice. “And go call for my guard, see that they stand ready.”

She nodded fearfully and rushed outside. A minute later, Terushima’s office door burst into flames with the sound of an explosion and a man stepped inside. Terushima felt his blood run cold in his veins.

The Vampire Emperor wasn’t very tall, but he was clearly very muscular. His tan skin had something chalky about it, two very white canines biting into his lower lip, and it would have been comical if he hadn’t been so terrifying. His green eyes had a reddish gleam to them. He was also very attractive, in an entrancing way that made Terushima’s skin crawl.

“You could have just knocked, like everyone else”, Terushima pointed out, his voice unusually cold – he was about to piss his pants, okay, and he didn’t want the vampire to know that.

The vampire frowned, and said, pointing to the no-longer-there door.

“I did knock; I didn’t know your palaces were so weak that your door would burst into flames.” He shrugged, and bent at the waist in a bow. “I am Iwaizumi Hajime, Vampire Emperor, King of the Southern Tribes and Beholder of the Sacred Flame. It is my utmost pleasure to meet you, Dragon King.”

Terushima answered with a sharp bow of his head – okay, so this vampire was definitely weird. His gaze lingered on his clothes: he was wearing a carved armour of some dark, shining metal, apart from his hands and his head that were naked. He had spiky dark hair, as if he had just taken off his helmet, and there was a crimson cape falling from his shoulders. Terushima could also see an impressive sword strapped to his back – and _hell_ , how hadn’t he noticed it before?! It was about the same size as the vampire, trapped in a precious engraved sheath with jewels shining in the light. The handle was large enough that he knew it was a two-hands sword, but even like this it should have been impossible for anyone to wield that monstrosity.

The sword had distracted him, and he barely saw the vampire wave his hand: already magic was acting and soon, the Emperor had a wooden box in his hands.

“It would be my honour, Dragon King, if you accepted this rare and precious Hebridean egg as a wedding gift.”

Terushima found himself at a loss. What was he supposed to say? And Ruka had clearly said something about burning down the country if he refused, but he didn’t want to marry this batshit crazy vampire!

“I- I am mostly honoured by your proposal, Emperor, but aren’t you going a little… too fast?”

The vampire frowned and for a second, Terushima feared he had angered him. His fingers were slightly trembling. The box vanished in a snap of his fingers, and he nodded curtly.

“Then”, he said, “may I court you?”

Terushima released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in before letting a “You may”. It would leave him some time to figure out what to do, and hopefully he would be given a rest about wedding. Iwaizumi closed the distance between them and Terushima jolted, the vampire was definitely impressive.

“Then I will be back tomorrow”, he said, grasping Terushima’s hand and pressing his lips to his fingers, sharp teeth grazing his skin, “my betrothed.”

And just like that, he was gone.

*

“My King! Your Majesty, are you alright?!”

The frantic calls of the chief of his guard, Bokuto, snapped him out of his daze. He stared at him for a moment, catching himself on his arm as his knees buckled and he collapsed on a heap on the floor.

“Did he hurt you, my King?” Bokuto asked, grasping his hands – and his were cold and hard, he was already an adult Dragon when Yuuji was still a youngling. Not by much, but he still didn’t have any scales. Bokuto’s, on the other hand, were already crawling on his hands. He would soon have them all, covering his hands and forearms up to his elbows, his shoulders up to his lower jaw and down his upper arms, his feet up to his ankles and his crotch, trailing up to his navel.  
“He didn’t”, Terushima finally replied, “I’m alright. Just… A bit shaken.”

The Dragon nodded and helped him up. A servant gave him a glass of water and he resolved to meet with his counsellors immediately, to have their guidance concerning the matter of the Vampire Emperor. He was surprised, however, when they all told him to go through the courting, as not to irritate someone so powerful that they could wield the Sacred Flame. Still, he knew better than to go against their sound advice and agreed to let the Emperor court him. He still had the possibility of breaking off their relationship before any serious step, like an engagement, was taken.

He wasn’t reassured yet and barely slept that night, but he was ready when the Vampire irrupted in his office once more.

“You are being very rude”, he said without looking up from his papers. “Not knocking and interrupting my work like this.”

The Vampire cocked his head quizzically, licking his lips.

“My dear”, he said, “you no longer have a door to which I could knock.” He skirted Terushima’s desk, who this time looked at him, not liking the idea of a powerful vampire looming over him. “I had thought we could take a walk through the gardens of your palace”, he said, extending his hand, “if you please.”

Terushima stopped himself from sighing and stood up, ignoring the vampire’s hand. He saw him sneer, displeased, and couldn’t help his little triumphant smile. But he didn’t comment on his behaviour and followed him to the garden, walking by his side on the white alleys through luxuriant vegetation. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them, and Terushima pressed his lips together. He had no intention of talking to the creature who threatened his country for a favour.

“Tell me please, my dear, why it is that your companions all have scales on their bodies, but I can’t see any on yours?” the vampire finally said, breaking the silence.

Terushima gritted his teeth. Then, he took a breath and answered, because something told him the Emperor wasn’t one to renounce once he’d asked something and he would ask everyone until he was satisfied by the answer.

“The apparition of the first scale is an important moment in the life of a Dragon”, he answered. “It symbolizes we are adults.”

The vampire had stopped dead in his tracks and was peering at him, looking shocked.

“Are you not an adult, though you are already ruling?”

Terushima scowled, his mouth turning into a pout.

“Not yet. Adulthood doesn’t come at the same time for all.”

The Vampire Emperor looked really conflicted, but finally he nodded and resumed walking.

“I see”, he simply said. There was a moment of silence, and: “These are beautiful gardens you have here”, he said.  
“It would be a shame if _someone_ came to destroy it”, Terushima sneered, not looking at the vampire walking by his side.

The emperor sat down on a fountain, inviting Terushima to do the same by seizing his hand and gently pulling him down. His uncovered fingers were incredibly cold against Terushima’s skin, that had warmed up to the sun.

“Do not resent me, fair love, for my threats”, he said, without letting go of his hand. “For I only did them with your best interest at heart.”

At this, Terushima couldn’t help cracking up and bursting in laughter. He had no idea which part of this was the most ridiculous, but he laughed until he cried. At his side, the vampire hadn’t said a word more.

“I’ll go now”, he finally said. “I will see you tomorrow, my King.”

And like that, once more, he was gone.

*

The Emperor came back again and again, and Terushima found he was not _that_ disagreeable. Just a bit weird, with sudden outbursts of anger, but otherwise gentle and caring. He always made sure Terushima was fine, that the sun didn’t bear on his sensitive skin or that the wind didn’t make him shiver. In fact, Terushima would have seriously thought about marrying him if he hadn’t threatened to burn down his kingdom, as the vampire proved to be an effective repellent against all other suitors.

He had agreed to a picnic in the gardens, and Iwaizumi – he insisted to be called by his name now – was sitting beside him, holding out chunks of food he just cut for him. This was all a bit too lovey-dovey for him, but at least Iwaizumi was nice. The Elf king, on the other hand, kept insisting since Hanamaki had failed, and Terushima was curious to see how a confrontation with Iwaizumi would turn out. The day was nice and for once, Terushima was relaxing, when he heard someone airily stomp towards him, and suddenly found a fuming Oikawa looming over them.

“How dare you reject me, the fair Elf King, in favour of this bear-like vampire?!”  
“That’s enough, Oikawa”, Iwaizumi sternly said, “you’re hindering my courting to my betrothed.”  
“Don’t you dare talk to me, Iwa-chan!” the Elf whined, his long, slender limbs flailing around and lacking their usual grace.

Terushima couldn’t stop himself from snickering at the awfully cute nickname.

“Kusokawa”, Iwaizumi roared, “begone!”

The Elf sneered.

“I am not a dumb Demon like Ushiwaka, you can’t just exorcise me!”

This was getting ridiculous, and Terushima finally understood that against all appearances, all kings had known each other for ages. No true war would break between them – no, they would settle in either a duel or a limited fight with their closest guards. None of them would bring their people in a murderous war. Which also meant Iwaizumi would never burn down his country just to get him to agree to his proposal.

He cowered, however, when Iwaizumi stood up, shielding him with his body as he held out his hand, palm turned towards Oikawa.

“Let us see who’s the real bear!” he cried out, body glowing red before his spell hit Oikawa square in the chest.

The Elf King was no longer there. Amidst his torn clothes stood a gigantic bear wearing a crown of flowers, just like Oikawa had been. It scrambled away with pitiful panicked cries and Terushima deemed it was time he stepped in. He pushed away Iwaizumi’s arm – the Emperor was seething, his skin unbearably hot if Terushima hadn’t been a Dragon – and walked up to the bear-Oikawa, hands held up in a peaceful offering.

“Calm down”, he said, “please, Oikawa, calm down.”

His voice was calm, deep and soothing, just like he had learned to use it to calm down angered dragons. He was used to dealing with dangerous, wild beasts. A king changed into a bear wasn’t that frightening. Oikawa stood on all fours, enormous head nudging Terushima’s chest. The young king gently scratched his head before sitting down again.

“I do not have magical powers”, he said, “so I can’t turn you again.”

He sat back where he had been, and the bear laid next to him, head in his lap and whining pitifully. Then he looked up at Iwaizumi, who looked more hurt than angered.

“Why must you have them all, Shittykawa?” he said. “I have found my betrothed, I will not let you take him away from me.”

His lips brushed against Terushima’s knuckles, and like that, he was gone. The following day, Iwaizumi didn’t present at the castle’s gates.

*

A week had gone by and Terushima had to admit he _missed_ the vampire. He had been constant, and now… He felt like something had been torn away from him. Oikawa was residing at his palace while they searched for a way to turn him back, without success. He finally came to a decision: he had to see Iwaizumi again. His courting had, it seemed, somehow, worked. He didn’t understand how or why, but he wanted to see him again. He wanted to take it further, so that the word “betrothed” really meant something. He knew everyone would be happy for him; they had nagged him for so long to get married. That it was to the Vampire Emperor didn’t really matter, it was a marriage, an alliance. Someone else to support him since he had inherited the throne.

The main problem was that he had no idea where to find Iwaizumi and he was getting desperate.

“Say, Oikawa”, he said to the bear, “do you know where Iwaizumi lives?”

Slowly, the bear nodded. He growled and Terushima chuckled.

“I still have no idea what you mean”, he said, “but could you guide me there?”

Oikawa made another sound and Terushima beamed.

“Thank you, Elf King! I’m sure he’ll agree to change you back, you know.”

He jumped on the bear’s back, and the beast was surprisingly fast as it ran down the palace’s corridors before leaping from a window and making the guards scream in terror at the sight of their king running away like this. He stopped suddenly in front of a dark forest and Terushima climbed down. Oikawa groaned and, with his head, pushed him towards the forest.

“Thank you”, Terushima said.

He was feeling a bit stupid, walking into this dark forest without any weapon – an immature Dragon in an unknown place, off to find a Vampire Emperor who also happened to be courting him. He chuckled grimly and ventured inside, his eyes widening when he arrived into a clearing that protected a castle of dark rocks, something akin to lava. He was about to step in when a fence of thistles surged from the ground just before him.

“Make your offering”, a low voice growled.

He looked around, saw nothing. An offering to a vampire? He pricked his finger on a thistle, watching a bluish red drop of blood sliding down the thistle and down to the ground. The trees shivered and the thistles recessed, allowing him to go further. He was midway to the door of the castle when said door opened and Iwaizumi appeared on the threshold.

Terushima felt a prickle down his nape, he slowly touched his skin and his eyes widened as he felt the smooth edges of a single scale under his fingers. His smile widened and he clearly saw Iwaizumi’s eyes glow red as he ran towards him. Iwaizumi opened his arms wide to receive him, and Terushima instinctively pressed their lips together.

“Yuuji”, the Emperor gasped, “Yuuji, you’re here!”  
“I’m here”, he said with a smile, “and I’m here to accept that proposal you made when we first met.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in pleasure and laughter bubbled in his throat, his fingers skimming up Terushima’s arms and to his neck and stopping on his nape. He felt the ridges of the single scale on his skin and held his breath.

“Your first scale…”  
“It just appeared”, Terushima breathed, “will you accept me now? As an adult Dragon, as a King, as a partner?”  
“Yes”, Iwaizumi growled, and he looked feral, his hands roughly pushing Terushima’s head to the side to reveal his pale neck.

Terushima felt a twinge of fear and excitation just before his betrothed sank his fangs in his neck, taking a single gulp of his blood. His lips were red when he pulled back, and Terushima felt like his whole body was electrified.

“My fair love”, he murmured.

A growl made them whip their heads to the side and Iwaizumi smiled, stepping away from his fiancé to open his arms to his best friend turned bear.

“I’m sorry for turning you into a bear, Oikawa. I just… You know how I am. I felt threatened.”

Oikawa whined and pushed his muzzle into Iwaizumi’s stomach, the vampire hugging the bear before he put his hand glowing gold on his head. The bear disappeared and finally, the Elf was standing there, with vines and flowers intertwined in his hair and on his arms, just as beautiful as ever.

“Stupid Iwa-chan”, he said with a laugh. “Now let’s go back to Terushima’s castle before we start a war.”

Iwaizumi smiled, and Terushima realized something he would have never predicted had just happened.

*

Iwaizumi held out the Hebridean egg for Terushima with a smile.

“My wedding gift for you, love.”


End file.
